


Realm of Dreams (The Dead)

by Your_local_crackhead



Series: Tinge of Regret [8]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Coma, Gen, Hospitals, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_local_crackhead/pseuds/Your_local_crackhead
Summary: Coach wakes up somewhere new.
Series: Tinge of Regret [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210871
Kudos: 4





	Realm of Dreams (The Dead)

**Author's Note:**

> character guide!!  
> Banana - Coach  
> Licorice - Reaper  
> Pawn White - Pale  
> Captain Ice - Ice (well duh)  
> Milk - White blob

She woke up.  
Instead of laying in bed, or perhaps napping in the dressing room, she woke up in a place unfamiliar. Some figures sat before her, and simply waved as she stirred.  
“Wha- Where?” she began before getting interrupted.  
“Ah, hello. My name is Reaper. Well, I’m not sure if it’s actually Reaper, that’s what Pale called me.” Reaper pointed to a short child, simply playing with some toys. Pale waved as she continued playing with the toys. “Hello.” Another voice called. She turned, meeting a tall old woman. “You can call me Ice for now.” As she sat up, she looked around. If it wasn’t for the fact she was surrounded by unfamiliar people and didn’t have any memories, the pastel forest and the baby pink sky would have been calming. 

“You probably don’t remember your name, so uh..” Reaper pondered. “Well.. you have a whistle, and you’re wearing a sporty outfit.. we can call you Coach!” Coach simply nodded. She stood up. “Is there anything to eat, drink?” Reaper stood. “There is a nearby pond, and some fruit trees.. not like you can even eat here though..” “What? You can’t eat?” Coach ran up to a tree with shiny apples on it. Reaching for one of the lowest branches, she quickly bit into it. While it tasted sweet, she couldn’t feel herself swallowing it. “I had the same reaction.. hehe..” He stood. “How’d you get here anyways?” Coach paused. All she remembered was a flash of red, clunking of.. amour? Then being dragged before voices were heard and a pain. “I uh.. passed out.” “Same here. Just pain through the eye and boom, I’m here.” Pale ran over. “Oh yeah! I got bonked in the back of my head.” Pale seemed unusually happy about waking up in a new place. “Hey Ice, how’d you get here?” “Water.” “Classic Ice.” Reaper searched through a small chest. “Eh, there’s checkers here somewhere..” Coach sighed. She wasn’t sure why she was here either, but she wasn’t alone. None of them knew why they were here, but the rest of them certainly got used to it. Suddenly, a man with a ponytail was dropped on the floor. Coach waved. “Heyo.” “What the hell-“ She cut him off. “I got a culture shock a little while ago, so you’re not alone.” The man checks his stopwatch. “It’s 12:35, why am I here?” Reaper smiles. “Hey. Welcome to uh.. this place.” He puts away the stopwatch, then hops up. “Who the hell are all of you?!” “Alright. That’s Coach next to me, Ice is over by the beach, and Pale is the one playing with some toys.” Reaper scratchers the back of his head. “Well.. we can call you Boss!” Boss pauses. He doesn’t remember either? 

Coach actually wakes up. She’s in a hospital bed. All kinds of wires and tubes are strapped to her. Blinking to get used to the lights, a white blob checks over her. “Hello? Can you hear me?” Coach nods. The voice was so distant, yet she could see them right there. “Don’t close your eyes, I’m-“ the rest was gibberish. Coach stays wide awake, simply laying as everything got clearer. A jolt of something goes into her arm, and she’s feeling a whole lot better. “Banana? Are you ok?” Banana? Who’s Banana? Her name was Coach. “I’m Coach.” “Oh dear..” The blob came into a shape, revealing himself as a man with a rather strong shape. “I’d better make a phone call.” He grabs the clipboard off her bed and dials in the number. “Hello? Is this Choco Cup? Yes yes, Banana has just woken up.. she calls herself Coach now.. is there anything related to Coach? Oh yes, the monkey parade, I forgot… Alright, I’ll send her back as soon as she learns to walk again.” That’s stupid. A monkey parade? Choco cup? She knows how to walk. Coach stands up. She’ll do it right now, just to show it off. As she stood up, she placed her feet on the ground. Easy. Her knees were no help as she straightened out her legs, now proudly standing. The man turned at the noise of the bed creaking, then proceeded to lift Coach right back into the bed. “No no no, you need to rest..” Coach sighed. The pastel forest was much better than this. 


End file.
